He's the Star That Goes on Top
by Raiden-Butt
Summary: Oneshot-Akuroku: See he helped him out at the bar and now he kind of has a crush on him. And the holidays are just around the corner and really he wants to spend it with him. And he wants to make this holiday year unforgettable. (A/N- Summary sucks, just brain dead right now.)


**A/N: I just always wanted to do a one-shot so now I have the time to do so I'm gonna do it.**

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction I only own the plot.**

It was almost Christmas Day and Axel could give a shit. He just sat there at the bar with empty glasses scattered around where he sat and a cigarette in hand. He was drunk-a sad drunk. The type of drunk where he was feeling sorry for himself and expects other people to feel sorry for him as well. But he wasn't going to get that kind of hospitality around here. Sure the service here was pretty good and the place have high ratings and all but the workers here are so fucking busy doing whatever workers are suppose to do. Something Axel couldn't understand now that he got fired from his job. He worked at Office Depot a pretty normal boring job, it didn't pay high but hey work is work and money is money. Axel hated his job he worked in the back doing stock and never did he think that stacks of oversized paper can be _that _heavy. But back to the reason why he got fired, Axel arrived at work **in time** did his usual routine; putting on his fake name tag on, getting his early morning coffee, and going in the back of the building finding that the boxes were out and ready.

_Psh, finally Luxord did something around the place. _Axel thought bitterly getting ready to carry the box into its rightful aisle when he saw that it was some sort of technology merchandise. _Guess it's going to that aisle then._ As Axel heaved the box in his arms he just barely realized that it was open. The lid was parted and the tape on it looked like it was ripped off and someone tried to put it back down using the same tape. Axel opened the box all the way and what he saw puzzled him. There was a spot that was empty, an item missing. Just Axel was about to call in about the missing item the back door opened and Luxord came striding in with a smug ass look on his face and pointing an abusive finger at him.

"See he's a thief, just about to steal another. You should thank me for telling you who's the criminal here," Luxord said not looking away from Axel's confused face. Then the realization hit him. The boxes out early in the morning and it never been out early when Axel worked here and the missing item, Axel never had a item missing when he stocked, this was the first time it happened. Luxord stole the item. How he knew? Well Luxord is known to be a pretty shady guy always having nice things and he hardly does work around the place so no way was it possible that he paid for those things_. _Axel glared, he was about to argue saying he didn't do it but his boss was right there beside Luxord glaring at him.

"Mr. Davis what do you have to say for yourself?" His boss didn't even give him the time to explain because clearly he was pissed the fuck off. "That's it, never have I had one of workers stealing from me up until now-Axel Davis you are fired. Get out of my building I never want to see your face here again. And I expect to have the money by tomorrow for the missing item. You should be grateful that I didn't report this to the police."

Axel started "But-"but got caught off.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking facility, take your things and get the hell out. **NOW,**" His boss said louder getting impatient when Axel was trying to sort it out but Axel gave up. It is what it is. Axel left the building with his stuff in hand and a glance up at Luxord who still had that smirk on his face. Honestly Axel wanted to run up to Luxord and punch his god damn face in but no- he was going to be the better man here and leave with the pride he still had. Shoving all his belongings in the back of his crappy red Toyota car he slammed the door shut in fury. One thing that Axel should have not done, the window rattled growing cracks on the edges. Axel dug his hands in his red hair yelling out in fury. Axel kicked the passenger door leaving new dents behind and growling in the back of his throat. Axel's whole face probably had been beat red because pass by strangers stared at him weirdly, Axel ignored all of them getting into his car fucking upset and starting the car with a bang, sounding much like a shot gun. Axel was too consumed in his anger he just drove yelling in his phone complaining about what just happened to him at work to Demyx by expressing his anger by using very, _very_ colorful words. Axel found that talking to Demyx was hopeless because all he said in return to Axel's complaints were 'uh huh' and 'I know'. It all just pissed him more off, so he just hung up before calling Demyx 'a bitch' and throwing his phone at the opposite wall of his apartment. Axel stormed off now drunk as hell in a bar that was half empty. Axel peered around in drunken haze noticing the little amount of people in here is just as drunk as Axel is. Good for nothing jobless people like him.

The drunken red head let out a bitter laugh dropping his head on the table He belched his breath smelt of rum and cigarettes and a little bit of vomit. Speaking of vomit Axel's stomach twisted, Axel might be drunk out of his mind but no way in hell was he going to hurl all over the floor and get kicked out. He got to his feet a hand over his mouth the cigarette long forgotten and just hoping that he won't throw up but if he did he'll have it all over his hand and that will not be a nice experience. Axel quickly rushed to the men's bathroom going into the first stall he saw and hurling violently in the toilet. Shit it wasn't even 9:00 and he was already throwing up. Axel was on his knees his whole body leaned over the toilet still hurling out all the garbage he had in his stomach.

Well there goes his breakfast burrito. Axel moved aside his hair that was just threatening to get mix up in his spit and vomit. Once Axel was done he sat down his back leant up against the stall wall, he wiped his mouth absently with his jacket sleeve. He felt like shit.

"God damnit now I have to clean that stall again, don't you know how hard it was for me to clean that fucking stall?" Axel thought he was the only one in here but guess not. Axel was about to say his sorry but his stomach thought other wise. He went back to the toilet again throwing up, again.

"Ew gross man, you're smashed already and it isn't even pass 9:30. Here let me help you out," The employee sounded gross out but it didn't stop him to still help out the poor red head. The employee pulled Axel's hair out of the way so he can freely throw up without worrying over his hair getting caught in his vomit. The employee stood there holding his hair out of the way and rubbing Axel's back up and down in a comforting way.

"Shit, dude you alright?" Axel flushed the toilet leaning back with his eyes closed. He really didn't want to see the disgust and horror on the other's face so he just kept them shut and nodded his head.

"Damn, you came here by yourself?" Axel nodded again. The helping employee was still holding back his red hair but Axel was too sick and drunk to notice. Axel groaned in disgust his mouth tasted like vomit and he badly wanted to brush his teeth or possibly drink mouthwash just to get rid of this nasty taste in his mouth. "Well that's not good…getting you sober will take hours and I don't have the time and neither does my coworkers." Axel pretty much stopped listening to the employee he just wanted to sleep this out and even though blacking out on the bathroom's floor right now sounded nice he knew he wouldn't like it when he woke up. Axel moaned pathetically, much like a child would do to get their mother to care for them. Axel might regret it when he wakes up because he's a grown ass man but right now he just wanted to be nursed back to health.

"Woah, wait are you sleeping on me?!" Axel knocked out before he can even answer.

…~…

_Ow…my head… _Axel felt like death when he woke up, his head was pounding feeling like it was going to break his skull open. His mouth tasted down right disgusting, he still had the taste of his throw up in his mouth and it just made him want to throw up all over again. Axel would have suspected that his body will feel sore too but it wasn't. He felt strangely relaxed in a way (besides the fact that he still had his shoes on), besides his pounding head and vomit morning breathe, he felt relaxed. He turned over on his side shoving his face in the very soft pillow that was there. He inhaled the smell, and expected it to smell like cigars how his bed usually is but it smelled like vanilla and those good fresh scented soaps. Axel became aware now. When he opened his eyes he thought he will be seeing the messy floor of his room but he saw the nice vacuumed carpet floor. Axel would have straightened up and overreact but his head hurt like hell and he wasn't taking the risk.

Axel scanned his green eyes over the place, it was nice. A very nice spacious room, the walls were bare, a desk stood on the opposite side of the room occupied with papers and folders on top of it, and Axel spotted three guitars perched up on the stands. This was not his place. Nor was it his friend's place. Not a single one of his friends would ever have a clean room like this and certainly not one of them play the electric guitar either. Axel was about to suspect this as a kidnapper's home because he was taken when drunk but honestly when looking around the place it didn't have the sense of a kidnapper's home. Instead it had a very calm neutral atmosphere. It was nice.

Axel gruffly got up from the nice bed now making his way to the door. He badly needed to urinate because if not he was sure he was going to piss himself and Axel isn't one to enjoy pissing himself in the morning. But before he wasn't even out of the doorway he heard music and singing coming from the other room. _The living room?_ He guessed.

"_So scream loud and look at me way down I know that you're afraid_ _I'll hold you close and never ever let you go-o-o-o…Up and down, you spin me around. You got everybody watching as you hit the ground so take a step back, you know I'm there…" _

As Axel peered over looking in the living room, he spotted a short blond swiveling his hips to the beat and dusting the place with a rag. The song was being played from the iPod that was connected to radio; it was a very classy screamo genre.

"_Oh love you got me crazy feeling like it's nothing that I could've wanted, take it slowly and maybe you'll know I'm ready. We can get over it scenery is nothing more than poetry, hotter than two lovers cumming next to me (hahaha) I know." _

The blonds' voice was very soft and in beat with the music nicely. And from the view where Axel is getting was very nice. All the blond was wearing was black sweat pants that hung down low on his hips and a black tank top. Not exactly what someone should wear when it's winter but the singing blond looked just fine. He was still dancing around never losing beat but as he was going for a spin his eyes met with Axels' green amused eyes. The blond quickly stood up straight and smiled brightly at the other, Axel raised his eyebrows waiting for the blond to do the introductions. He is the guest.

"Heh, good you're up now. I can give you some aspirin for that headache you must be having," the small blond said fidgeting and moving around obviously not comfortable with the fact that redhead just saw him dancing and singing just a second ago but he never lost that smile.

"Mhmm, I would appreciate that," Axel said clearing his throat, his voice sounded a bit raspy. Which reminded him that he wanted so badly to brush his teeth right now because no one likes the smell of vomit in their mouth in the first thing in the morning. But first he needs to relieve his bladder. Roxas must have noticed this because he causally walked over going to the door that was besides Axel and rummaging through the cabinets giving him a spare tooth brush. "Thanks." Axel said simply and closing the door behind him. Well that was awkward. Not only was that they were both strangers but he just witnessed his host dancing and singing around and looking quite attractive while at it. The fact that it was a man didn't bother him, Axels' gay but it would be awkward if the blond was straight. Sure he was singing 'Lovely' by Breathe Carolina but that doesn't necessarily makes him gay, so what is it to Axel to judge him on the first meet. He brushed his teeth happily finally being able to get rid of that nasty taste. Axel brushed his teeth maybe like five times before he finally mouth washed now making his breath smell like mint. His host shouldn't be bothered that he used his mouthwash but really Axel can give a shit.

As the redhead got out of the bathroom he walked in to see the blond staring right back at him but he looked away towards the counter where the glass of water stood and aspirin. Axel took the glass of water and aspirin, now what should he say next?

"So um who are you?" Fuck formality, Axel just wanted to get home and sleep until work-oh wait that's right he got fired. Well he can always just sleep in. But for now Axel studied the other's face. The blond, had a lip piercing on his bottom lip, and eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow, a toned muscle body but not that muscular but he had the muscles, and the brightest blue eyes that Axel has ever seen. The blond was gorgeous. And the fact that the kid had piercings on his face didn't bother Axel in the least; he finds face piercings pretty sexy. Not too much of course but the blond had the right amount of face piercings, Axel likey.

"Roxas Lee and you are?"

"Axel Davis, so why am I here? Not to be rude or anything but what am I to expect when waking up to a place I don't even know and a person I not familiar with," Roxas nodded his head, understanding and running a hand through his blond hair. _It looks really soft._ Axel noted.

"Well I was the employee that was helping you out in the bathroom when you were hurling out your heart," Oh so he was the employee.

"Ah, well then that's understandable but why am I here?"

"Wanted to help you out, you were totally smashed at the bar and I knew that if I left you I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you happen to get hurt."

"Hm, you seem a bit too nice for helping a complete stranger like me," Axel said crossing his tattooed arms across his chest and cocking his hip out a bit. Axel always did that stance when something seems a bit off or just too good to be true. Especially if it meant a really good looking blond helped him out in the bar and took him to his place.

"Yeah it's a habit of mines, I'm way too helpful and caring but hey I'm just doing what any decent human being will do, lending a hand."

"True so was it that bad?"

"Oh pfft yeah, you were out before I can get anything out of you. You were a handful but I shouldn't be complaining since I choose to help you."

"Sorry about that didn't mean to ruin your night," Axel walked over to one of the chairs that were placed in front of the counter after he looked at Roxas for approval. Roxas nodded his head giving the okay.

"Nah, it's alright as long as you're safe, it's fine." He shrugged his thin shoulders and went back to looking at the TV. "If you don't mind me asking but why were you out drinking on a Wednesday night when what, a couple more days before Christmas? Because clearly you are no bum and you seem like a busy kind of guy."

"Got fired from my job, that's what," Axel said distasteful glaring at the floor.

"Ouch that sucks, but even if you did get fired why not go home for the holidays?"

"My folks don't like me," Axel shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah I see so I'm guessing you don't have much planning for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to go celebrate it with a friend of mine but I don't want to hold him back because he has family of his own at home."

"Ah well if it makes you feel any better I'm not doing anything for the holiday as well, my mom went on a cruise and my buddies are booked to go on an airplane for family reunions and all that fun jizz," Roxas looked over at Axel smiling again. Axel spotted some small fangs on Roxas. _Looks like it will hurt if he bit too hard…heh. _Now Axel is just thinking dirty, he has a fetish for biting and scratching in bed. Not surprising at all but Axel quickly kicked the thought out as fast as it came.

"So um thanks but I should really get out of your hair I bet I'm bothering you," Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Your welcome and it's alright so see you around?" When green met blue, he noticed that blue looked hopeful and _nervous is it_? Axel might not know this Roxas person so well but he couldn't help it, he looked so damn gorgeous. How can he possibly leave Roxas like this? Walk in and walk out? _ Nuh uh, that's not happening. _ He needed to know him.

"Yeah but if it's not too strange but you think I can have your number so maybe we can hang out?" _Or do something on the holidays since we're both going to be lonely?_

"Sure here," Roxas walked to his countertop getting a Starbucks napkin and pen that was there. Roxas quickly scribbled onto the brown napkin and handed it to Axel.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to call but really thanks for everything you've done for me."

"Sure thing, see you around Axel." Axel walked out of the doorway going to the hallway he looked back to see Roxas retreating back into his place but Axel couldn't help it when his eyes traveled down checking out the other before the door closed behind him. Axel left the building with a smile on his face and the napkin clutched in his hands.

…~…

Ever since that day it led the two males to become very good friends under short amount of time. As soon as Axel went home that day he debated if he should text Roxas or not. After two hours on debating he went ahead and shot Roxas a text. When he did he got a quick response and it just went like that they both texted each other until 10 at night. Their text messages were pretty random; it was like they were both friends already and just catching up on their friendship. Axel was pretty happy and declared that it was the best day ever in his life. They were such good friends that Roxas even pulled a few strings for Axel to work over at the bar as a waiter. Axel was content, he liked his job he got to meet very nice people everyday and have free food. But the best part was that every now and then he would see Roxas behind the bar bartending like a pro with only just a tight black shirt and well fitted jeans. Axel would even see the way how his shirt lifts up showing a tattoo that the blond had on his lower abdomen. Also how Axel is a waiter he would come to the bar to get requested drinks from his customers and see the little performances that Roxas did. _And damn,_ did that blond know how to put a show.

And when it's the end of the day when their shifts are over Axel will go find Roxas and ask him out for dinner. Of course not dating wise, just a regular dinner out with a friend because well that' what friends do you know. But Axel will admit, he is sexually attracted to Roxas but he still doesn't know what the blonds' sexual orientation is, he never shows any hint of being straight or gay whatsoever. Finally the day came where Axel finally grew a pair; he asked Roxas when they were out eating dinner.

"So Rox what kind of girls are you into?" Axel said while looking at Roxas's lips and took notice of his lip piercing he wore today at work which he hardly wears because not only did he have a lip piercing but a small stud on his nose as well.

Roxas looked up at the red head as he drank his water with a sliced lemon on the rim. Such a weird combination, why put lemon with water? Axel thought. Roxas set his glass on the table wetting his lips before speaking.

"I'm not exactly sure; I'm more of an 'I don't care' kind of guy really. The only thing that mostly matters to me is if I feel comfortable around you and am I okay getting in a relationship with you."

"Ah so your not into the whole big breast thing or long model legs."

"Nah I'm not into that, in fact I find big breasted women are usually clingy for my likes in my personal experiences of course." Roxas said licking his bottom lip again. A thing that Axel noticed, Roxas has a habit in licking and biting his lips a lot.

"Ah so you're as straight as they come I see." Axel said jokingly running a hand through his red mane. _Damn another one bites the dust._

"Not really I'm actually bi," Roxas took another sip from his lemon rim water.

"Oh so you enjoy both experiences with a woman and a man." Axel raised a red eyebrow. Even though his face looked bored and neutral he was screaming and cheering in the inside. _Never mind!_

"Pretty much, I'll never be disappointed if I stick my hand in someone's pants." Roxas smiled stirring his straw in his water. "What about you?"

"I'm gay, I'm not into women that much their too fragile and sensitive for my likes."

"So your that rough guy in bed then," Roxas raised an amused pierced eyebrow.

"Oh you know me so well Roxy," Roxas rolled his eyes at the nickname that Axel gave him. _He really does. _

"I shouldn't be surprised you look like the dominant rough sex guy."

"Why you say that?"

"Dude have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? The red wild hair, intense green eyes, tattooed arms, and must I go on?"

"Yes," Axel grinned resting his elbows on the table and taking a drink from his beer.

"Fine, your freakishly tall, you got muscles which I'm guessing you go to the gym or did intense lifting at your last job, you have a smile as a model, you do heavy drinking, and dude you wear fucking Doc Martins. Please tell me that you are not a rough guy. Shit dude I bet you did a quickie before meeting me out of work." _Aw is he complimenting me?_

"Not a quickie."

Roxas stared at Axel in disbelief.

"It was a blowjob."

Roxas rolled his eyes again face palming.

"Okay fine, you're right but not the quickie part, and I was joking about the blowjob part but everything else is right."

"Whatever you say fire crotch," Axel laughed at the nickname. _Cute he gave me a nickname._

"Damn you gave me a nickname already."

"Hell I did and which reminds me is your hair natural?"

"As much as I want to pull down my pants for you Blondie I rather not show my package out in the public." Axel winked at the flustered blond. "But to answer the question, yes it is all natural."

"You're fucking with me. That's impossible it's so fucking red!" Roxas exclaimed his cheeks red.

"Believe what you want Roxy." _He's even cuter when blushing. _He smirked, before stealing Roxas's lemon water and taking a sip from it. It didn't taste any different just any other water with a little aftertaste but nothing different really. _Ew, a weird aftertaste._

"Tch whatever, anyway let's go I'm full." Roxas pouted fingering his lip piercing waiting for Axel to pay the bill. As the both of them left going into his shitty car, Roxas kept fingering his lip piercing.

"Axel do you think I can stay over at your place for the night," Roxas asked looking at Axel with a pleading look.

"Sure thing little buddy but why?" _Oh my god he wants to come over! Yes!_

"It will be a long drive to my place and I'm tired." He shrugged his shoulders now leaning over switching the radio on; he all just heard static so he just turned it off completely.

"Here I have CDs in the back, just reach over under my seat and you'll find it." Roxas nodded taking off his seatbelt his upper body leaning into the back seat reaching under Axels' seat, Roxas's upper body leaning all the way to the back seat and his ass in the air. Now Axel wasn't expecting that, it suddenly became a bit difficult to drive. Because well having your friend's (who you're attracted to) ass in the air right next to you totally helps you concentrate on the road. Axel kept his vision on the road but he can still look from the corner of his eye. _If he doesn't sit the fuck down I swear to god I'm going to take him in the back seat of my car._ Roxas had a very nice rounded ass and those jeans he was wearing made his ass look really good. Now all it took was for his hand to reach forward and feel it but Roxas moved back down to his seat where his ass **should** be. _Fuck that was close. _Axel mentally said to himself. But he still felt let down in a way.

Roxas looked satisfied as he had the black folder that held all of Axel's CDs as he happily flipped through it.

"Hmm 'My Personal Favorites' hmm sounds a bit kinky if you ask me." Roxas smirked taking the CD out of its case. There on the front of the CD in Axel's messy handwriting said it.

"Nice try it's not what you think, it's just music that I like and well I'm to lazy to go out in the store to actually buy the album. So I download it to save the trouble."

"Well I still wanna listen to it." Roxas argued putting the CD in the player starting the first song.

"_Fame, Fame, Fame, Fame,_

_Sex, Sex, Sex, Sex,_

_Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance, _

_Death, Death, Death, Death,"_

"Totally not kinky," Roxas added sarcastically but continued to listen more to the song.

"_Clubbed to death_

_F.U.C.K Y.O.U_

_To all you hatin' bitches_

_That don't have a fucking clue_

_L.O.V.E Y.O.U_

_To all my friends_

_Who have my back_

_My Slash Gash Terror Crew!_

_Beautiful young_

_Fucked up and trashy_

_Drinking_

_Fighting_

_Keeping it classy_

_Synthetic, rock stars_

_Of the generation_

_Surgeon general_

_Warning Violation"_

"Got to admit you got good taste, I like it." Roxas head banged to the song with Axel beside him mouthing out the lyrics, this **was** his favorite song.

…~…

Axel led Roxas to the bathroom giving him a change of clothes for him to wear to sleep. The only thing that Axel could give Roxas to wear was his old baggy sweat pants and his Nirvana shirt. The clothes fit a bit tight on Axel so he figured that it might fit on Roxas but as Roxas came out of the bathroom the clothes were really big on him. The pants dragged to the floor and the shirt went down to his mid thigh. Now that Axel got a clearer look of Roxas he noticed he was a really short guy. Axel howled with laughter clutching his stomach all just laughing his ass off tears in the corner of his eyes. Roxas glared at the redhead but his cheeks red very much noticing to Axel but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut the fuck up it isn't funny." Roxas stomped to the living room forgetting to pick up the pants so he ended up falling face down on the floor. "Ow…" Axel was laughing like a hyena at this point his stomach tensing, he was sure if he laughed any harder he was going to form a six pack just from laughing.

"FUCK YOUR SHORT!"

"Shut the fuck up and help me! Damn these pants!"

"Ha just calm your tits first I don't want you tripping on the floor again." Axel went over to his side picking him up from the waist and placing him on the couch patting his messed up hair down. _His hair is soft…_ Roxas hugged his knees to his chest glaring up at Axel.

"You're an asshole."

"Love you too Rox." _He still has a bitchy attitude though…_Axel rolled his eyes at Roxas's childish behavior before getting the remote and turning on the TV. All they were showing was Christmas movies and reruns and whatnot for the holiday spirit.

"Hey what's the date today?" Roxas asked curiously. Axel went to guide and saw it was Sunday 23, two more days until Christmas.

"Wow so soon?"

"Yep and I have nothing to do for Christmas Eve or Christmas day, shocker," Axel went up to his closet taking out his shirt and baggy pants. Axel unbuttoned his black shirt replacing it with his Metallica shirt and removed his jeans for the baggy pants that he have been having in his college years.

Axel then went to the couch and sat down watching the reruns of 'Friends' with Roxas. It was nice for a minute, just sitting next to a friend watching TV, with the heater on in the background, and the fact that Roxas decided to move positions so he was laying down with his feet on top redhead's lap just staring at the TV with his beautiful blue eyes was better.

"So," Roxas started drawing out the word 'so'.

"So?"

"Wanna spend the holidays with me?" _Blond head cutie says what? _Axel quickly looked over at Roxas, his heart racing and his hands already getting sweaty but not from the heater blasting in the place but from his friend, the things that Roxas can do it him.

"What," Axel said a bit too quickly his heart still banging against his chest really fast; it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"Mm, yeah you can come over to my place have a couple beers, Christmas cookies, and watch Disney movies and oh might possibly get wasted at the end of night." Axel might have not been blushing on the outside but god damn he was fucking flustering in the inside, his mind going out of control and his heart beating way to fast. _I think I love him…_Axel already fell hard for Roxas and he didn't give a damn. This person, his savior, his best friend was perfect and he's in love with him.

"Why the hell not, we'll make this holiday unforgettable."

"Fuck yeah."

…~…

Axel woke up at 21:18 with the light coming from his window directing hitting his face and he wasn't even annoyed. He woke up with a smile on his face. It was Christmas Eve, the day where Roxas and him we're going to just eat and have a good ass time. _I can't wait._

Axel already had his fair share on getting the alcohol and fatty foods, but for now he has time to freshen up. It wasn't a date but who cares he still wants to look his best when meeting Roxas because well he loves him. _I love him. Heh, I like this feeling._

Axel shaved getting rid of the stubbles that were showing on his face, flossed his teeth, washed his hair thoroughly with the scented shampoo, and dressed in his best clothes.

As for Roxas he was doing the same, he was cleaning the place organizing the furniture and dusting the place, he styled his hair in best way he could do, and put on the jeans that really made his ass look good. Roxas had to admit that he was attracted to Axel but no way was he going to put a move on his friend because well it's not right to do so. They barely been friends for what 4 or 5 days? Nu uh, Axel might think horrible of him or worse stop being friends with Roxas and Roxas wouldn't bear to live through that, it hurt a lot already just by thinking what the possibilities could be. Maybe one day Roxas will tell Axel but right now, no. Too soon, but if Axel were to go on to him then he'll be more then gladly to go with it. But that was unlikely to happen, just another fantasy of Roxas's. _Oh what a pity._

…~…

Axel arrived at Roxas's place at 9:30 with the beer packet in hand and food in the other. Roxas opened the door and surely he did not expect what he was seeing right now. Axel looked sexy today. Especially that red plaid flannel he was wearing and dark blue jeans that fitted well and hugged his legs and hips just right. For Axel, Roxas always looked beautiful in his eyes. Roxas wore an ugly sweater that went down to his mid thigh and washed out ripped jeans. Coughing he let Axel in grabbing the stuff that Axel brought with him and set it down on the counter and offering the redhead a beer. Axel gladly took it and began talking with Roxas. They drank, drank, and drank. They were drinking down alcohol like if it were water.

Empty bottles were all over the floor and empty plastic containers that had holiday cookies in them were occupying the coffee table with only crumbs left. The TV was blaring out Lion King the 6th Disney movie that night and Axel and Roxas were drunk as hell. Well Axel was holding up pretty good but for Roxas not so well. He was giggling out nonsense and saying totally weird shit that Axel just gave up on listening and just nodded his head as if he were listening. He just listen to how Roxas's voice sounded, it was like heaven's music in his ears.

"You ass! You're not even payin attention to me! Listen to meh! It's serious shitz!" Roxas yelled out trying to throw a pillow at Axel but it didn't even make it that far. It ended up going in an opposite direction knocking off a beer bottle as it made a crash to the kitchen floor.

"Hmm," Axel took another swing at the beer but found it empty so he just tossed over his head and reaching down getting another bottle and drinking it down.

"Oppsie, heh I'm not cleanin that up!" Roxas went into another fit of giggles slapping his arm playfully. _Damn he really can't hold his liquor. _Axel observed.

"Hey fire crotch! When am I going to get into your pants?" _Did he just say what I think he said?_ "Well?" _Oh god I must be really drunk then I thought I was. _Axel blushed, choosing to ignore the drunk blond he drank his liquor not even sparring a glance at Roxas. _I'm just drunk; no way will Roxas ever ask me that._

"Axel pay attention to me," he whined, "When I'm getting to get into your pants?" _Oh my god he said it again! _

"Um, uh Roxas I think it's time for you to go to sleep, it's really late and you're drunk as fuck. So uh let's get you to bed now," He went over to the blonde's side helping him out because well just one step he was falling over. The redhead grew frustrated that he just threw Roxas on his shoulder (with Roxas still giggling like a madman) and took him to the bedroom. It still looked the same when Axel walked in; nothing changed at all just the balcony door was wide open letting all the cold air in. _Fuck its cold in here._ Axel shivered setting Roxas on his bed and pulling up the sheets over his friend but as he was about to pull away to go shut the door Roxas had his arms around his neck.

Green met blue and blue eyes were half lidded, eyes filled with such want, need, and most of all lust. Before Axel can even untangle himself from this mishap Roxas was quicker he brought his lips to Axels'. Axel expected the kiss to be a little messy or not well because he was drunk but it was surprisingly nice. It was soft and sweet and Axel couldn't help but to kiss back. _Fuck yes…_ His lips moving expertly with Roxas, making the blond moan into the kiss and tangling his hand into his red mane, Axel slicked his tongue inside Roxas's mouth tasting the wet cavern top to bottom and clashing tongue to tongue with Roxas. Roxas tried to fight for dominance but Axel won that easily his mouth taking advantage at every angle he can get from his friend.

Roxas went to roaming his hands up and down Axel's chest feeling every muscle he had but soon began to unbutton his flannel leaving Axel's chest bare for his eyes to ravish on. But before he can look more at the toned chest Axel moved his lips down to his neck licking and sucking leaving marks behind distracting Roxas. The blond shut his eyes, "Ah …Axel…oh god…" Roxas arched up his body trying to meet Axel's but Axel suddenly stopped. He pushed him down.

_Oh god what am I doing?_ _I shouldn't be doing this_. _It's not right. I'm taking advantage of Roxas, how could I possibly go on taking Roxas and tell Roxas what happened last night in the morning? I can't do it._ _I want to…so much…but I can't. _

Axel pulled away sitting on the bed his back to Roxas. He breathed taking four calming breaths he then looked back at Roxas to see his eyes were shut and fast asleep.

_Oh god…did I really just do that to Roxas?_

Axel cursed again. _Yes._

…~…

Axel of course slept on the couch that night, his body in an uncomfortable tight position and the crook of his arms over his eyes. But he had woken up to the sound of someone tripping and hitting the floor _hard._

"Roxas?"

"Oh my gods Axel close the fucking curtain! Close the curtain quick!" Axel groaned forcing himself to get up and close the fucking curtain closing off any light to come in. Axel blinked one eye open seeing Roxas clutching at his head in pain and wearing sun glasses. His blond hair was messy and his clothes were wrinkled up clinging to Roxas' body awkwardly. It was a new sight to Axel but he was still cute no matter what. But Axel was too much in pain to laugh or do anything at all.

His heart was hurting. Call it pathetic and call him a weenie but Axel didn't care he had his heart in his throat and not in a good way. Axel spotted dark marks on Roxas's neck. They were noticeable as hell. Axel panicked.

"What's wrong with you? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Roxas commented, oblivious to the marks he had on his neck. But no matter he was going to soon notice when he looks at himself in the mirror. Axel didn't make a peep but Roxas was too consumed in his headache he just shrugged moving to the bathroom. Axel followed behind watching Roxas and as soon as Roxas turned on the bathroom light and looked at the mirror he stopped his eyes grew. Axel stared at the frozen blond his own heart beating dangerously fast that he was sure Roxas was able hear it.

"Axel what is this?" There it was Axel's doom.

"Um uh…"

"Axel did we do anything last night?" Roxas still had his eyes on at the marks on his neck.

"A little but –"

"We did!?" Roxas quickly turned away from the mirror facing the redhead who was stepping all over his words. Axel looked at Roxas in the eye and noticing something off. Roxas' eyes looked hopeful? Happy? Confused? Desperate?

"Um yeah you got drunk and we made out a little and I-stopped because I didn't want to do anything that we were both going to regret the next day." Roxas looked down at that. Axel wasn't able to see how he was reacting to this. Really, Axel didn't want to. But to bad he was going to see it because Roxas looked back up. His heart stopped but in …a good way.

"Your so- oh my god Axel do I have to make the first move?" Roxas just shook his head. "Axel I been having a crush on you and Jesus Christ Axel! If you don't feel the same way then I'm going to be fucking pissed!" _Wait…what?_

"What?"

"I. Have. A. Crush. On. You." Axel's heart leaped. _Oh god…_

Roxas stared at Axel uncomfortable at his silence because he was getting the impression that Axel was going to reject him.

"I…probably shouldn't…I'm sorry-"Axel cut Roxas off with a bruising kiss. His lips pressed hard against the smaller male and his hands went up cupping Roxas's face. The kiss was desperate and wanting, like if it's trying to see _if any of this is for real_?

_It is real_…

"Axel…?" Roxas tried to make out groaning against Axel.

"I love you Roxas." Axel murmured kissing Roxas' jaw and his Adam's apple. "_Please_…"

Axel wasn't exactly sure what he's pleading for, but all he knows is he needed Roxas, he needed everything of him… _and_ _now_…

"_Nngh_…bedroom…now," the blond moaned digging his hands into Axels' hair tugging, the redhead all just groaned his body getting hot already. Grabbing his waist Roxas wrapping his legs around Axels' torso and attacking his neck as Axel went to the bedroom and finally putting him down on the bed. Axel got a better look at Roxas his blood went down to his neither regions; Roxas was panting cheeks a bright red, his blue eyes were half lidded hazy with lust, and his legs were already spread wide open for him. _Oh god…he's going to be the death of me._

Axel leaned down taking the zipper on Roxas' pants between his teeth and slowly began to unzip them. Roxas groaned feeling the vibrations of his zipper having effect on his growing hard on. Axel rid of the offensive jeans along with his own and already taking off Roxas' sweater off and his flannel. It was a good thing that Roxas didn't wear anything underneath because it would have been more work for Axel. And Axel can get _very_ impatient.

Once the sweater was off of Roxas his nipples were already perked from the cold air but that didn't become much of an issue when Axel already had his hot mouth over it.

"_Ahhh!" _Roxas tensed as Axel ran his tongue over his nipple. A hand was rubbing his inner thigh—no pants in the way—he grew harder and harder as Axel kept teasing his nipple in his mouth. Axel let go of the pink bud with a wet sound and continued his way down leaving soft, as butterfly, kisses down his stomach to his lower abdomen. There he stopped, breathing hotly against Roxas' covered erection. Roxas looked down at Axel- burning green eyes staring up at him showing all but just pure lust in them. Roxas groaned throwing his head back. Axel pulled out his cock exposing it to his eyes to ravish on.

"_Fuck!" _ Roxas groaned as Axels' tongue licked his cock in one languid motion. His tongue teased him; licking the underside of his cock and he moved up his tongue nudging into Roxas' slit. Hands wrapped around the base of his cock moving up and down in slow pace teasing Roxas even more.

The blond groaned. "_Oh. God, yes Axel …more!" _ Axel moved his mouth away from the now wet cock and removed his own underwear. The blond stared back at Axel but his eyes went down staring at the redhead's bare erect cock with precome leaking down from the head to the underside of his cock.

"Fuck, it is natural." Roxas groaned. Axel chuckled at that as he went up and straddled Roxas rubbing his cock briefly with Roxas'. Roxas moaned, reaching out he gripped Axels' shoulder trying to have some sort of support because he was on verge of coming anytime now and surely, he didn't want to so soon. Axel slipped his hand grabbing Roxas' cock and thrust his hips down rubbing their members together. The blond gasped his grip turned to scratching down the redhead's back. "Axel _nngh…_get inside…me _now…!" _Axel thrust again but stopped, he really wanted to get inside Roxas right now.

"Alright, go on your knees for me, kay? Breath in and relax." Roxas did as he was told, on his knees with his ass in the air. Axel rubbed his hands down Roxas' thigh and back up going to his ass, he did that a couple times massaging Roxas a bit. He blushed but he was relaxed he liked what Axel was doing to his body. Then one of Axels' wet finger went to the exposed wrinkle flesh that was there slipping it slowly in. He must have wet them before entering it inside Roxas.

Roxas was breathing hard at this point and struggling to not tighten up on Axel when he moved his fingers inside him and adding another finger inside, scissoring him. Axel desperately wanted to be joined with his friend that he was so in love that was opening up right before him. Axels' desires didn't felt all that shameful now because Roxas liked him back- not love- but he liked him a lot to let Axel make love to him.

Sweet moans reached to his ears as he hit Roxas' prostrate with his fingers, this was enough, removing his fingers Axel took hold of his cock positioning himself over Roxas. "Ready?" Roxas moaned out a soft yes his body shaking with anticipation. Gently, Axel entered inside Roxas, pressing forward into his lover's body. Softness went around his arousal making him groan. Trembling, Roxas relaxed opening up to Axels' penetration. As Axel put all of him inside Roxas he paused waiting until Roxas was ready.

"A-Axel, please…more! _Nnnh, Axel!" _Axel could barely speak so he just whispered his name over and over again in, thrusting his hips slowly, making love to him. Thrusting slowly not wanting to hurt Roxas, his thrusts grew faster, and faster with force, now taking him deeper. Roxas cried out in ecstasy thrusting back meeting Axel halfway. Roxas couldn't do anything than but give himself up to Axel only crying out _his _name whenever he thrusts into him.

Their climax reached making Roxas cry out as his release shot out into Axels' hand. Axel, for him, he moaned at the tightness that went around him before releasing into his lover's body. He thrust a couple more time riding out their climax and pulled out collapsing beside Roxas.

The both of them lay on the bed panting with sweat on their skin. Roxas rolled over on his back wincing a bit, Axel looked over at Roxas concerned.

"You okay?" Roxas nodded lying on his back before pulling the sheets over their naked bare bodies.

"So."

"So?"

"You love me, huh?"

"Yep."

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Mhmm."

"So glad I helped you out in the bar."

"Well I'm glad you did. I don't know where I would be if you didn't." Axel turned his head looking over at Roxas. _He's my boyfriend…_

"Mhmm."

"We should probably freshen up, huh?"

"Yep, but I can't get up."

"Why?"

"I'm already sore."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, it was so worth it."

"Damn straight it was."

…~…

As Roxas and Axel took a shower, they went over to Axels' place because Axel actual went out of his way and got Roxas a present and it had it back over his place.

"I can't believe you got me something," Roxas said holding Axels' hand as they went inside the apartment.

"How can I not? It's Christmas and it's still kind of morning." Axel took out the keys from his pocket opening up the door letting Roxas in first like gentlemen he was.

"I know but I didn't get you anything, and now I feel bad…" Roxas pouted.

"It's alright, you being my boyfriend is already the greatest present I ever had." Roxas blushed at that.

"Dork," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"But I'm your dork."

"Whatever. Now where's my present?"

"Be patient and go sit down in the living room as I get it," Axel ushered him into the living room before walking away into his room getting Roxas' present. Roxas got up from the couch and went to the window looking out and sitting down on the floor, Indian style. On the ledge was a small Christmas tree. It was tall as an action figure and it was cute, it had its own ornaments and lights but one thing was missing from it. Where's the Christmas star?

Axel came in with a small red box in hand and went next to Roxas sitting down beside him.

"Hey here's your present." Axel said holding the box out to Roxas. Roxas reached out and opened the small box and what he found there he broke into a smile.

"A red lip piercing," Roxas said holding the metal up for Axel to see.

"Hey, I remember you saying that red were your favorite color and you didn't have that many varieties of piercings for your lip so I went out and got you one." Roxas laughed hugging Axel.

"Thank you I love it," Roxas kissed Axels' cheek and pulled back putting in the piercing on his bottom lip.

"Red looks good on you," Axel complimented.

"Thank you, and hey I was about to ask you. Where's the star for the tree?" Roxas grabbed the small Christmas tree frowning a bit at it. It's really pretty but it would look prettier if it had the star on top.

"Oh, that. I lost it but I found it just earlier."

"Really? Let's put it back up then."

"But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I just found him and I don't want to let go now." The blond male looked up at Axel. "I don't need a random star because I want the real star to be with me."

Roxas was speechless he just stared at Axel in adoration forgetting the small Christmas tree.

"Roxas you're the star the goes up on the Christmas tree because you shine so brightly and beautifully but please can you please stay by my side and shine?" Roxas' eyes got glassy and he nodded his head before launching himself at Axel and hugging him and kissing him.

Axel was glad to say that their holiday was unforgettable.

**Well there you go guys hope you liked it and this was my first time writing smut and I just hope I didn't suck at it. But anyway Happy Holidays and New Years guys! I hope you guys have a really good holiday. :D (Please excuse any errors or grammar errors in here) **


End file.
